


The Girl who is Super

by BerryPicker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Young Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryPicker/pseuds/BerryPicker
Summary: Agent Alex Danvers has her professional and personal life turned inside out by the arrival of a young alien.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Comments: 21
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A slight retelling of Kara Zor-el's arrival story. The dialogue jumps back and forth (badly) between English and Kryptonian. Forgive me.

Bravo Team had just returned from their mission when they were redirected towards the medical unit instead of their usual debriefing room. Inside one of the secure treatment rooms is a gurney with a small human figure secured to it. Assistant Director Hank Henshaw briefs them as they all watch curiously through the glass. He describes how Sheriffs in a neighboring county had responded to several calls about a “Super-human” found in a dumpster. Henshaw then pulls up the surveillance video, which shows the small creature freaking out as the Sheriffs approach. She is acting as though high on drugs or experiencing an extreme adrenaline rush. The DEO had become aware of the situation as a result of covertly monitoring police frequencies, then attended the scene posing as a specialized drug enforcement team. The Sheriffs were more than happy to hand over jurisdiction to them. The only way she could be subdued was with a specialized net, lined with an assortment of kryptonite, lead and other metals.

They look at her now, lying peacefully on a gurney. She appears human, they comment. Henshaw describes that it has super human strength and reflexes, though. Was she hurting anyone, they wonder. Not at first, Henshaw concedes. But she had been in the area for a few days and there was talk from some of the residents about significant property damage with unknown causes. A car had its trunk sheared completely off. An aluminum shed had been overturned. The dumpster they cornered her in had been bolted shut, yet the lid had been pried open without any obvious tools found nearby. Was it a shape-shifter? A mentally ill young person? Could they determine how old it was? Henshaw didn’t have any answers for them just yet, aside from the early indications that it might be Kryptonian.

Another Team was sent to scavenge the area, to take video, soil samples and do damage control with the locals. Bravo Team was assigned with managing her for the time being. “The kid looks harmless” noted a skeptical Agent Wallis. She has unknown strength, Henshaw assures them. They had tried to run tests but it was quite difficult as she fought back. They had her subdued now by using a kryptonite inhibitor. It was one of the gauntlet styles running along her forearm, but Henshaw noted that they would implant a permanent one if it was necessary. Agent Danvers was appalled by that.

Henshaw looks at her then as though reading her mind. Alex had always found that unsettling. “Agent Danvers, I am making you the Lead Agent on this assignment.” “Why, Sir?” Alex blurted out. Henshaw addresses the entire team with his explanation that Danvers was chosen in light of her in depth knowledge regarding the kryptonian language and the species origins. Henshaw cuts off further questions by announcing that the Team will be working out of the DEO facility until further notice. He strides off when he learns the field team has found an alien pod and are bringing it in. Bravo Team mutters their resentment when they believe he is safely out of earshot. Henshaw rarely seems to be out of earshot, Alex notes. “I still say the kid looks harmless” whispers Agent Wallis. They all look over at her and agree that her kryptonian-ness is likely overstated. “I mean, how is it even _possible_?” rhetorically asks Agent Sierra.

  
*** * ***

Once the sedatives wear off Alex is tasked with cleaning her up. The female alien is escorted to the showers using the standard protocols for DEO prisoners, one agent trails behind with a displayed weapon while two others flank her. They enter a room just off the med bay, a small exam room with an even smaller bathroom. The whole space is damp with exposed seams of rock showing through the drywall. There is a dingy shower stall with a vinyl curtain that has seen better days. The alien panics now and visibly tenses. Alex notes that she smells like hot garbage in close confines. Alex clears the room and then ups the inhibitor. The little alien pales and sways and looks even more frightened, if possible.

When they are alone Alex tries to communicate. “Water”. She struggles to find the word in kryptonian, and is annoyed that absolutely no vocabulary comes to her. It has been a long time, she notes with dismay. The alien stands anxiously – aware of what is going on outside the now closed door and clearly disliking this small space. Waiting is worse, Alex decides. She turns on the tap in the small sink, causing the girl to flinch and cover her ears. Alex plays with the water. “See, nothing to be afraid of.” The alien girl just stares. “Clean. Clean clean clean dammit.” Her verbs are long gone. She tries again with basic vocabulary words. “Um? Water. Watt-her.” Alex turns into her own version of the Miracle Worker as she pantomimes all the uses of water. Surely Krypton or whatever planet she is from must have water or a water equivalent to sustain life.

Alex rubs her hands together briskly as she repeats “water – clean – safe. Water.” Over and over. “W-a-t-e-r.” The alien relaxes, seemingly reassured that Alex does not intend to hurt her. Alex points at Kara- “you – _you”_ (aha! Got one!) Then points at the shower – “clean” – and rubs her hands and over her face and body like a muskrat cleaning itself.

She snorts at the ridiculousness of the situation and the spectacle she is making of herself. Outside Agent Collins bangs impatiently on the door. “What’s taking so long just throw her in!” The girl moves fully away from the door, wide-eyed. Alex puts up her hands with the palms open and facing her. “It’s okay” she assures her. “I’m working on it” she yells. “Want us to come in?” “No!”

Alex moves to the shower and turns it on; she plays with the water as she did in the sink. “Water. Watt-her. Water.” She points at the sink and says again “water”. “Clean - _you_.” The girl responds to that word by gesturing to herself then, the fingers on her hand curled inwards. “ _Me?”_ Alex recognizes that word. ( _Success_!)

“ _You! me?_ ” Alex mimics her actions then and points at herself. “ _Me! you?_ ”

The girl takes the hint and points at herself again. “ _Kara_ ”. Alex tries “Cora?” and Kara winces. “ _no. karr-ah”_ Alex gasps “Oh! Kara!” Kara points at herself again with her thumb tucked inside her loose fist “ _me._ _Kara_ ” she whispers. Alex smiles in relief. “ _Me_. Alex”. Kara frowns “ _Ahmex_?” Alex laughs “ _yes!_ ” ( _Close enough!)_

Alex continues “Kara – clean – water – clean – Kara”. She is proud of the small breakthrough but horrified at what she has been reduced to. She started her shift as the youngest and most promising agent on her team and ends it by trying to convince a non-human ESL student to take a shower. The reality of her situation hits her hard at this moment.

She is annoyed at this assignment, yet at the same time she realizes the significance of this task, regardless of how small it now seems. She was, all things considered, the best choice for this interaction. Ultimately, she cannot refuse regardless of who or what this creature is. Alex Danvers follows orders.

She watches in fascination as Kara tentatively tests the sink water with her finger. Alex waits to see how her skin will respond. Will it sizzle? Will the illusion disappear and her true form be revealed? It is anti-climactic when nothing happens and Kara relaxes.

Alex turns off the sink and gestures to the shower. Kara turns to go in and Alex grabs her shoulder “nuh-uh. Strip!” Kara looks at Alex blankly. Alex then pantomimes what she means and points at Kara.

Kryptonians blush. ( _Is she? Do they?)_ Kara tries to leave as Alex blocks her path. “It’s okay, Kara” she assures, her hands held up in front of her but no longer touching Kara, who shows genuine fear with her arms folded over her small breasts.

“It’s just me. Okay” Alex turns to the shower to adjust the flow, gestures to Kara to remove her top, and then exaggeratedly covers her eyes with her hand. She hears rustling and next a small pair of borrowed scrubs is placed into her outstretched hand. “Good, Kara.” Without looking Alex fumbles with the curtain to open it. She gestures for Kara to enter and then peeks to see through her fingers. She closes the curtain but still gets wet in the small space. A loud sigh comes from the shower. Alex hands in a bottle and a cloth. She is worried about explaining so she just puts her hands back in and then wiggles her fingers expectantly. The bottle and cloth return and Alex puts on the body wash and scrubs her own forearm to demonstrate what is expected. She hands both back in to Kara and then waits.

A long time later and three more interruptions from Collins, Kara pokes her face out at Alex. Alex smiles which has no effect on Kryptonians apparently and reaches in to turn off the taps. Kara recoils. Alex holds open the towel. Kara doesn’t move. Alex shakes the towel gently. “Kara – come”. Kara is blushing when Alex pulls back the curtains fully and then quickly steps in toward Alex who wraps the towel firmly around her, arms crossed in front of her chest again. 

Kryptonians are modest. ( _Are they? Is she?)_ Alex moves to a pile of clothes scavenged from her locker and the lost and found. Alex’s spare pair of underwear for after her ( _now postponed_ ) workout. A tactical t-shirt two sizes too big and small yoga pants – all fit too loosely. She is wearing Alex’s shower shoes, which are comically too large.

Kara anxiously looks at the clothes and spiels off a long line of kryptonian. Alex catches none but grasps that it has something to do with clothing. Alex doesn’t respond and unlocks the door. Collins and Agent Wang rush in to escort Kara by her elbows. “She was good” Alex assures them. “Took you long enough!” Collins complains. “Well, she was compliant” Alex softly argues. They lead Kara briskly away to the prisoner area while Alex once again tails behind.

Kara takes in the DEO and its rabbit warren of corridors. She struggles to keep up in the too large flip flops, swimming in the too large t-shirt. She glances back to look at Alex who just smiles but says nothing.

She is lead to a cell with floor to ceiling glass walls inside a larger room. Once inside the room they take off the handcuffs. Alex wonders where they got a pair so small. They move her inside the cell and lower the inhibitor while turning on the kryptonite dampener for the entire room. The response is immediate as Kara slumps to the floor.

Director Ann Miller walks in with Assistant Director Henshaw. They appraise her without speaking. “We need cell samples” Henshaw says at last. “We couldn’t get them earlier. Go check the shower drain and her towel.” Kara is sprawled on the floor without looking at anyone. “She may be human but responds to kryptonite” Henshaw is explaining to the Director. “And her skin is impenetrable – strong, too.” 

“Are you going to feed it?” Collins asks. “Don’t know. Might make it sick” Henshaw replies. “It already got sick from eating – but it was out of a dumpster and may have ingested foreign items”.

_(She’s not a Kryptonian or a human, Alex considers. She’s a goat._ ) 

Kara mumbles quietly. Alex approaches closer to make it out – all she can determine is the word for ‘baby’ and advises Henshaw. “She was saying that when she was apprehended” he explains to the Director. “She was quite manic and searching everywhere – she had to be subdued. There was no sign of any other being or craft.” “Pregnant?” the Director suggests. “Maybe. We’ll check. Still out there looking though, maybe we’ll find something”.

Kara crawls to the glass and pulls herself up it, now chanting repeatedly about a baby. She then bangs on the glass and her hands search for any opening, growing more agitated. She notices Alex then and locks eyes with her. “ _Please? Help – baby - Malex_!” Alex replies “ _yes, Kara – understand_ ” even though she did not. Collins turns up the kryptonite emitter even further and they all leave the room. Alex looks back at a re-slumped Kara.


	2. Chapter 2

Paperwork had kept Alex at the DEO overnight. Their celebration of the day’s mission was curtailed to warm beers smuggled into the locker room. She slept on a cot in the change room and when she woke up went back up to see Kara – who was not in cells. She eventually found her back in the med bay, cuffed to a gurney while seated at a rolling desk, a bowl of what looks to be infant cereal in front of her. “It is” Agent Emerson explains. Kara pokes at it halfheartedly with a spoon. Alex sticks her finger in the bowl and tastes, makes an unpleased face at Kara who mimics it back. “ _Food_ ” Kara says matter-of-factly. “ _Food_ ” Alex sadly agrees. Emerson explains the need to test its tolerance and see if there are any allergies before moving on – like earth infants – as they are unsure of her species. ( _Still?_ ) She won’t get more until we see what happens with this. “ _Kara please eat_ ”. Kara reluctantly eats, to be polite, to be compliant, or because Alex ordered her to. Emerson is mildly astonished “look at that, you domesticated it.” Alex takes a spoon for herself and starts to eat with Kara. Kara matches her bite for bite while Alex tries not to gag. Alex fights the urge to airplane the spoon into Kara’s mouth, especially with Emerson present.

( _It would be a pod, though, instead of an airplane_.)

When done Alex takes the bowl and announces that she is off in search of coffee. “Rough night?” Emerson asks with a knowing smirk. “Not really, was stuck here.” “Too bad.” “So now what?” Alex gestures with her head towards Kara. “I’ll sit here and wait to see if she throws up or glows or whatever.” “Nice” Alex winces. She got off easy with the shower detail. “Kara – stay!” “Come back here when you are done, we need you help run some more tests.” Alex does not hurry back.

Emerson is with one of the medics when caffeinated Alex finally returns. Kara is sitting on one gurney, with another empty gurney pulled close. “You gave me an idea.”

Alex is on the second gurney when Emerson approaches. Emerson shines a light on Alex’s skin and the medic does the same to Kara immediately after. That goes well, so Emerson has Alex open her mouth, and Kara does the same for the medic. Emerson and the medic simultaneously scrape gently on the inside of their mouths. Kara looks confused but does not resist. Emerson then pricks Alex’s finger and she yelps. Kara looks concerned as Alex pops her wounded finger into her mouth. The inhibitor is quickly turned up high and the medic pricks Kara’s – the inhibitor is just as quickly shut back down. Kara’s concern is clearly growing so Alex reassures her quietly _“Good, Kara.”_

Alex and Emerson escort Kara back to the cell. No cuffs this time. Emerson leaves a magazine for her to look at. “We need something for her to do” she explains. Kara is not allowed to use any electronic devices due to the security concerns. Wang finds a sketchpad and some pencils. She is reluctant to use it but then changes her mind, possibly to appease Wang. She starts drawing what might have been Krypton.

The team is drawn away to a meeting with Henshaw. He updates them that the search team has come up empty. They have reviewed all available satellite imagery and video, and traced a large object travelling at high velocity – Kara’s pod. There is no sign of any baby and no sign of any other craft.

“Could she be brainwashed?” The team all start to theorize at once. “Deep cover, maybe?” “Is she a young adult or maybe just a very small adult?” Henshaw confirms that she is Kryptonian from the tests they have been able to run. “But how is that possible?” “Was she on Earth previously and we only discovered her now?” They all debated reaching out to Superman for any additional insights he might have. He is not a fan of the DEO and the work they do, nor is he known to be cooperative with any government agencies. Henshaw advises that he has already reached out to him through the underground.

Henshaw then clearly lays out the rules of engagement for Kara. She is not allowed access to any comms or other devices. The inhibitor is to remain on her at all times, and is never to be turned off. If she is non-compliant with these rules or disobeys direct orders, the inhibitor will be permanently implanted. “Why?” Alex blurts outs. “She could be violent; we don’t know yet. She is clearly a flight risk. Her intentions are unknown.” “She could be part of a larger Kryptonian network here on Earth” Collins interjects. “Or the child of refugees?” “Or abandoned?” “Separated?” “Or a victim who fled from something? Maybe she is originally from Krypton but arrived on Earth from somewhere else.” “Could she have been trafficked?” “Was she from Fort Rozz, maybe? Would they have kept minors on Fort Rozz?” “How do we know she is the only survivor? Maybe there are more of them landing elsewhere that haven’t been detected?” The possibilities were endless.

Henshaw interrupts them by providing their revised schedule and assignments, which causes more grumbling. “Why do we have to babysit? Why can’t we just lock her in a cell like we do with other apprehended aliens?” “At least until Superman gets back to you.” “Until we are sure of her origins.” “What if this is the start of an invasion?” “What if this is actually a spy mission?” “For now, she is safest in the DEO, for her protection and ours. She is either to have her inhibitor on fully or be secured in her cell”. The team agrees to this, with different levels of enthusiasm.

“Why don’t we use the auto-translator; it must have a kryptonian setting?” “We tried.” Henshaw gruffly replies. “She wouldn’t interact with it. Our best bet is to use Agent Danvers who will be lead handler, in light of her background.” Alex blushes at this as they all stare. The team all start to ask questions at once and Alex grows defensive. She sheepishly tries to explain that her parents had been researchers who studied all things Krypton related when she was younger. They had always wanted her to practice speaking it with them. She thought it was ‘lame’ and did not see the need to learn a dead language, so she didn’t keep up with any of it. “Bet you regret that now?” Sierra jabs. Henshaw continues, “We need her to trust us and communicate to truly understand the situation.” Emerson pipes in with “if she cooperates, reward and praise her. If not, there will be immediate consequences so she will learn acceptable behavior.” ( _Alex was wrong; she is not a goat. She is a puppy_.) Henshaw cuts off any further complaints about babysitting with a terse “agreed” and then leaves. The team has their own discussion about how best to occupy and entertain Kara. She doesn’t seem aware of her strength or her powers. “Is it possible this is all a fraud?” “Her behavior may change abruptly should she become aware that she can overpower us, so be ready.” “Be armed around her at all times.”

*** * ***

The schedule has Alex go off duty first as part of a swing shift. When she returns to the DEO, Kara has been moved to an old examination room with mismatched furniture and a gym mat on the floor. Splayed out on the mat is an assortment of coloring books, lifestyle magazines and early reader picture books. On an old coffee table is a globe and some star maps mixed in with stuffed animals. Kara is ignoring it all. She looks much younger in her new clothes. Sierra went off base and purchased them ( _Wang refused to help_ ). Emerson found some old items that belonged to her kids. Alex didn’t know that Emerson even had kids. The goal of all of this _stuff_ was to test her literacy and help her acclimatize.

Kara is sitting quietly while Sierra reads to her from one of the children’s books. Sierra is pointing out different animals and the sounds that they make. Alex is not sure how farm animals are really helpful in this situation. Kara won’t repeat anything in spite of Sierra’s best efforts to engage her. Sierra looks up at Alex, clearly frustrated at this waste of her time.

Kara becomes animated when she sees Alex. “ _Mamex!_ ” The outburst surprises Sierra and Wang looks up from where he is scrolling through his mission report instead of doing anything else useful. Kara scrambles over to Alex to shove a letter full of kryptonian writing at her, babbling excitedly. All Alex makes out are the words for ‘help’ and ‘baby’. Alex takes the letter but her written kryptonian is worse than her spoken. Alex holds up her hands in a gesture that worked in the past and Kara stops talking and moving abruptly. “Ok. I’ll try”. Kara looks puzzled but Alex takes the letter gently from her and leaves. Sierra and Wang watch without saying anything.

Alex is in the communications center trying to find Henshaw when he walks up directly behind her, startling her in the process. She shows him the letter and he redirects her to the linguistics division. An analyst there pulls up a database of known languages. The section on kryptonian is full of rudimentary words ( _Superman had been little help with this in past_ ) but they pour over what they can. The handwriting slows the scanning and review process but over time they piece together a story of two pods, one with a baby on board. “Except only one arrives” she explains to Henshaw afterwards. “And the time frame of when Kara’s pod arrived doesn’t match what we know about Superman’s arrival”. “It might be some advanced space / time mathematics that is too complex for us to fully understand.” “Or, maybe she is aware of Superman’s origin story and this is just a copycat?” suggests Alex. “Maybe she is a fanatic. Or delusional?” “We can’t really test out her story without her speaking more to us.” Henshaw pointedly says to Alex. Alex takes the hint and goes back to work.

In the corridor, she has to move to one side to make room for Alpha Team who are heading out on the double. “Have fun babysitting” one of them calls out and the rest laugh. Alex wants to retort but she is aware that not all of them may return so she just grins and waves at them. Some things are better left unsaid.


	3. Chapter 3

While Alex is busy doing other tasks, Collins calls on her and they head together to the ‘Princess Suite’ as he calls it. Only Alex feels she has the right to feel disdainful. She is also aware that she could be needed to help with more ‘grooming’ tasks for Kara. She tries not to let her displeasure show.

Collins escorts Kara, rougher than necessary but not handcuffed, to the Med Bay where the Director is waiting with a Doctor. Collins gestures for Kara to perch on the exam table but she is reluctant. Collins moves to un-holster his weapon when Alex steps forward and gently pats the exam table. “ _Kara - up_.”

Kara gets up on it shakily without taking her eyes off of the Doctor. He is, in fact, a speech pathologist specializing in exotic dead languages in addition to a cultural anthropological background. He has been granted a special clearance to examine Kara. The Director fusses over the Doctor as though he is a celebrity and advises Alex and Collins to get him whatever he needs. The Director then admonishes Kara to ‘behave’ before leaving.

The Doctor begins speaking in a variety of languages – deliberate and building upon each other. Alex recognizes some basic Latin from early zoology classes and the occasional time she was dragged to church. He then moves to guttural sounds and throat singing, then African tribal sounds, and then finally is just humming different notes. There is no response from Kara.

Intrigued, he gently feels along Kara’s throat. Kara moves abruptly and falls off the table. Collins reacts immediately and pulls his Taser out of its holster, which hums to life with its charge. There is a green glow in the room now and the Doctor both apologetic and self-chastising. Alex springs into action and moves around the table to a panicked Kara holding her hands out, careful not to touch her. She then attempts to soothe Kara with “ _look – Kara – feel – Kara – hurt – no – hurt”_. Kara does not move, so Alex gently grabs her by the elbows as they normally do during a prisoner transfer. “Up - _up_ Kara” and pats the table again. The Doctor mentions an idea he now has. No one is thrilled with it but moments later Kara and Alex are perched side by side while Collins examines Alex as the Doctor examines Kara. First the mouth, vocal cords, teeth and then tongue – Kara mimics Alex who mimics the Doctor. They grunt, make vowel sounds, and take deep breaths. The Doctor is filming and pausing to take copious notes. Collins is enjoying this a little too much and Alex has to keep telling herself that this is for science, for the team, and that she is a good agent who follows orders.

The Director returns and Kara is sent back to her ‘bedroom’. Collins is rougher than is necessary while stating that Kara should really “watch herself”. Alex takes over and dismisses Collins who is all too happy to find himself something else to do and somewhere else to be.

Alex escorts Kara to the nearest empty cell instead and advises a nearby guard that she will be right back. “ _Kara_ – stay!” Kara pouts but Alex does not look back as she returns to the Med Bay at a slight jog.

She finds the Director and the Doctor engaged in an animated discussion. Alex listens and learns that Kara’s hearing seems to be intact as well as all of her other senses. There are some differences in her vocal chords and lung capacity, with some possible changes to her sinus cavity as well. Other than that, she should be able to form words and communicate.

She is not human but a humanoid. She will require incentive to speak. Kara’s communication abilities would be enhanced by interaction, and she will grow depressed and withdrawn without the ability to better communicate. Similar to a toddler or someone on the spectrum. It is clear that her ability to learn English will surpass anyone’s ability to learn Kryptonian. The Doctor then instructs that everyone who speaks to Kara should encourage her to reply in English, and should withhold food and so on if she does not comply. 

“Like training a dog.” “Exactly!” the Doctor glances at Alex and then cowers. “Agent Danvers is the one we told you about. Our Kryptonian _expert_.” Alex controls her blush but is chagrined at her overall lack of progress with Kara. She mentions the letter in a coded way and the Director agrees to show it to the Doctor in spite of its classification. The Doctor agrees to return with tools to help develop language but for now, ‘play’ is best. He suggests amassing some dolls, figurines, planets, vehicles and so on to see what happens. 

( _Alex wants to ask about farm animals, but doesn’t_ ).

Alex returns to the cells to collect Kara, who looks at her like a pound animal rescued from death row. If she had a tail, it would wag. Alex makes a note to always have something to record Kara with. “ _Kara -_ come!” Alex gestures with her hand. Kara complies slowly and unevenly. Alex checks her wrist and notices that the setting is very high. It is set extremely high on the wall panel as well. Alex asks for the controller and the guard only shrugs at her. Alex lowers the level in the room and Kara wobbles less. Alex repeats, “ _Kara -_ come!” and walks off. Kara hesitates, and then follows unsurely. She seems confused by the lack of handcuffs, restraining grip, or armed escorts.

Alex is walking purposefully in front with Kara at her heels, looking around with her arms crossed protectively around her middle. Alex fights the urge to check behind her but notes Kara’s shuffle in the too large moccasins, a sign that Kara has not strayed or lagged behind. Alex wanders around to see what will happen. No one challenges them. There does not seem to be any set ‘off limits’ areas, nor was there any kind of geofencing set on her inhibitor. _(No digital house arrest for her)._ Alex continues to meander while looking for Collins and inadvertently gives Kara an unscheduled tour of the DEO. They pass through the main control room twice, and Agent Vasquez eyes them warily. Henshaw comes in as well and approaches the workstation she is manning. “Why is she in here?” he asks Alex without looking at her. “It’s a reward for her compliance” Alex smoothly covers. He _harrumphs_ sharply at that but says nothing further. “Have you seen Collins?” she asks them both. “Wasn’t he with you?” “No” she answers quietly. Hank looks grumpier at that, if it is even possible. He then has Vasquez pull a quadrant of deep space from her workstation to display on the larger screens around the room. She changes the view to a star map and then uses the tracker ball at her console to scroll through 3D images of the galaxy.

Kara gasps and mutters quietly under her breath. They all look at her but she is transfixed and ignores them. Vasquez finds the specific section Henshaw has asked for, bookmarks it, and then sends the data to the command room as he heads there to prepare for his next briefing.

Alex watches all of this and then quietly asks Vasquez to watch Kara while she goes to find Collins. Vasquez looks nervously at Kara who walks up to one of the screens and intently studies it. Alex points out that the level on her wrist is high, that she will behave and Alex will be quick. Vasquez shares that Collins has been in the break room hiding from Alex ( _he asked her to cover_ ) and then requests that Alex does not let him know that she told. Alex smiles at that, then approaches Kara from behind. “ _Kara_ ” quietly. Kara partly turns. “S _tars_ ” she says reverently. “Yes – _stars_ – stars. Kara – stay!” Kara looks at Alex and then nods ‘yes’ ( _when did she learn that?_ ). Alex heads off quickly in search of an evasive Collins.

The Alpha team heads back in ( _all accounted for, thankfully_ ) and mock Alex about her obedience training assignment. Alex tells the last member through to piss off, out of earshot of the rest, who just laughs.

Alex corners Collins who is displeased at the discovery but equally afraid of any fallout – Alex just takes the remote controller from him and leaves him to his story time with the assembled junior analysts. Alex mentions on her way out that Alpha has come back and he hurries off to see what they have been up to. She is not that only one who has been missing the action.

Alex then stops by the tech desk and asks if the controller could work remotely via the panels throughout the DEO complex. ( _Yes, they can set that up for her_ ). Does it function as a homing device? (Y _es, of course_ ). Is there a locator feature on the remote? (Y _es, again another one of the safety features)_. What is the range? ( _It is quite wide in the event of any escape attempt_ ) She tests it by turning down the level slightly, but not all the way ( _she promised Vasquez, after all_ ). The techs show her how to locate the signal from the inhibitor on the main security homepage. They show her a flashing dot – “Kara! _”_ she notes happily and they confirm. Right where she left her. Not escaping.

Alex hurries back – Kara and Vasquez are equally relieved to see her. She triumphantly waggles the remote, turns it down and Kara sighs. Her posture changes and she rubs her temples. Her color comes back, too. “ _Good Kara_ _good_. _Kara - come_ ” “Bye, Kara” Vasquez calls suddenly. Kara turns and looks at Vasquez. Vasquez looks self conscious. “Now you say _bye”_ Alex tries. “Bye, Vasquez!” and waves at her. “Bye”. 

“Bye, Danvers”. They turn and leave and as they walk Alex hears a faint “bye” from behind her. Alex smiles to herself at that small victory. Kara follows while Alex goes to look for Collins lunch to steal for her.

*** * ***

Alex is at a nightclub with Agents Vasquez, Wallis and their friends. She does not know any of them; they are from some co-ed soccer team composed of various law enforcement types. Alex has not been out for quite some time and when she does go out it is usually with her DEO folks at their version of a ‘cop bar’ for their infamous end of watch parties. Tonight is Ladies Night, there is a live band and she is two drinks in and finally starting to relax.

Her phone goes off in her purse – and she instantly wishes she had not brought it. She answers anyways. It is Sierra but it is too loud to hear. She shoots a text and Sierra responds back immediately “it’s Kara. 911. We need you”.

Alex makes a quick apology and leaves. Vasquez’s eyebrows raise and Alex just shrugs in response. She races back to the DEO consumed with thoughts about what the issue might be. “Stupid inhibitor, it’s probably making her sick”… “a food reaction? Was the medical team right?” … “did she finally snap after being forced to listen to nursery rhymes?” She pulls in to the DEO and runs from the staff parking area, suddenly aware that she has not bothered to change. She quickly hones in on a commotion coming from a small planning room near the main control room. As she gets closer, she finds a cluster of people standing around the entrance and the noise grows louder. She pushes through the agents blocking the door and the noise suddenly stops while everyone looks at her. She is quite the picture in her heels, short black skirt, tights and ‘ _evening makeup’_ as Eliza would say. A duty analyst wolf whistles appreciatively and is instantly elbowed in the gut by a second analyst. “Where is she?” Alex demands, trying to get control of the situation “what happened?” Two analysts and a tech all silently point under a small drafting table. Alex approaches slowly until she finds a cowering Kara looking very ill and very upset. “What happened?” Alex asks no one in particular. She tries to be as quiet as possible, aware that the noise is partially to blame for Kara’s state.

“She attacked me!” Collins angrily shouts. Alex looks at him for the first time. He is holding a Taser stick pulsing with green energy, a bandage on the back of one hand. “What happened?” Alex asks again, frustrated at the lack of details and sensing that Kara’s energy is long gone. “She won’t come out” Wang offers not so helpfully, sidearm unholstered but held at his side. “I can _see_ that, what did you _do_ to her?”

“Do to HER!” Collins is still angry. “She BIT me! Little bitch!” Alex uses all of her training not to smile at what would clearly be the worst time. Maybe she’ll tell Vasquez and Wallis about it later and they can laugh then.

“We were moving her,” Wang offers, “and she wasn’t complying, we had her set on ‘ _high_ ’ but she was still resisting. ( _Moving her where?_ ) “So we got the collar but she kept evading us and we couldn’t get it on correctly”. The _collar_ is what they used on Kara when she was first brought in to the DEO. It is a medieval looking contraption attached to two long poles, used to control violent prisoners from a safe distance. Also wild animals. “She can still move pretty well, even when sedated or whatever.”

“So Collins brought out the Taser stick…” the weapons tech picked up the story. “Pain compliance,” Wang offered, “like Henshaw said...” “…but when he turned it on and went to use it she tried to break out of his hold by biting him…” ( _Good girl, Alex thought silently)_. “You must have been hurting her” Alex adds. “She bit me!” Collins interjects indignantly. He shows the wound on his hand with obvious bite marks, deep enough to bleed ( _and hopefully scar)_. “She drew blood” he noted “and she was on HIGH! God only knows what kind of diseases she is carrying”. At that, many of the assembled crowd moved further away from where Kara had bunkered down. “It would have been worse if that inhibitor wasn’t on” adds Wang. He wasn’t wrong; Alex has to concede. Clearly Kara’s fatigue, fear and frustration took over and she lashed out. It was what they had been afraid of from the start.

Alex crouches down then **;** suddenly aware of how difficult it is to balance properly in heels and hoping that her very short skirt is covering enough of her assets. “Kara?! Were you naughty? Did you bited Agent Cowwins wittle finger?” Most of the agents smirked or quietly laughed. A few did not, however, and glanced worriedly at Collins who remained seething. Kara is confused by it all but as usual was willing to please and simply nods _yes_ without really understanding Alex’s tone or her use of baby talk. 

Alex stands back up and wiggles her fingers expectantly – “Come, Kara!” Kara cautiously crawls out from under the table and stands unsteadily. “She should stay locked up” Collins announces. “She was just scared” Alex responds. “She’s dangerous and can’t be controlled”. Alex looks at Kara’s meek posture and tear stained face. “She’s just a child, she couldn’t help it.” “You don`t know that! She could be _anything_. Look at what she just did!” “Oh, come on…it’s just a scratch….” “…could’ve been fatal…” “Now you are just overreacting – you likely abused your authority over a prisoner and she got even.”

  
“How dare you! You are the one who is being unprofessional; acting like that…..that _thing_ is your new pet. It’s careless of you to underestimate how dangerous she is to the rest of us” “Like you care about the rest of us. Last week I was put through a wall by a K’hund and you told me to just walk it off…” “So? At least I can separate my personal and professional feelings. I’m not the one walking around here dressed like a street walker.” “You called me in on my one night off to clean up your mess!”

“Agents!” the Director’s voice boomed. “That is _enough_. Stand down all of you.” Many of the staff took that as their cue to scurry back to their stations. “Danvers” the Director drawled “how nice of you to join us – and make such an effort with your appearance.” Everyone left in the room started to talk at once. “Enough.” the Director implores. “It’s over. Let us _make_ it over by everyone getting out of here and going back to work. Danvers, see if you can get it to do something without causing more work for me.” 

“ _Come, Kara_ ”. Kara stood there, transfixed by Alex. “Why you do?” she asks curiously. “What? Oh! I was um I went...sometimes…” “To attract the attention of a future mate…” the Director supplied as though giving Kara a biology lecture. Alex moved swiftly to prevent Kara’s hand from touching her stockings, and then her painted lips as well. “….to accentuate various physical attributes considered desirable when…” “Dismissed?! Can we be dismissed?” squeaks a very red Alex. “Hmm. Yes, carry on. Thank you for coming in on such short notice. Trust we didn’t inconvenience you…or others…too much this time?” “No, ma’am, it’s fine.” she replies with what little dignity she has remaining. “Come, Kara!” she hisses.

They are walking as swiftly as she could manage in her heels and leading a sluggish, groggy Kara. They head back to the cells. Kara hesitates and gestures in the direction of her ‘room’. “Oh, no!” Alex laughs bitterly, “not after _that_ performance!” They get to an empty cell and Alex leads her inside. “Sit” she quietly barks. Kara looks timidly at Alex and then slowly complies. Alex sighs wearily and then joins her on the small bench, plopping down and making Kara bounce a little with the impact.

“What happened?” she asks gently. Kara brought her hands to her mouth as though thinking about how to answer. “You are not in trouble. I need to know so I can fix it.” That sentence was too complex, Alex realizes. She tries again. “It’s okay, Kara. Talk to me”. In spite of what Wang just warned about and Collins’ accusation of unprofessionalism, she had still managed to develop a fondness for the girl. ( _Possibly a girl, not yet confirmed, she self-reminded)._ Going against her training and all better judgement, she flung an arm over Kara’s shoulders and then immediately regretted her action. Did Kryptonians show affection? Was this appropriate? Was this an unknown sign of aggression? She would ask her mom about Kryptonian affection and accepted social practices in a future phone call – though she wasn’t sure how she was going to be able to bring that topic up naturally.

Kara remained stiff and unresponsive but Alex persisted. She would lose face if she withdrew so she kept up her mild embrace of the statue beside her. Kara moved her hands back to her lap and with a shaky breath explained how Collins had wanted her to leave her cell but would not say why. He was alone and took her to a smaller cell far away from everybody else. She panicked and tried to return to her previous one but then noticed Wang was there blocking her path. She didn’t feel safe and that was when she tried to get away from them both. Alex guesses that they were likely just trying to clean her original cell or needed to reuse it. “Did her touch you?” This was the wrong question, of course he did. “Did he hurt you?” again, dumb question. “Did her scare you, or threaten you, or make you feel uncomfortable?” all dumb. Alex regroups with a weary sigh. “Kara – if someone is hurting you – fight back.” Kara nods. “I mean it.” Kara nods again and relaxes ever so slightly. Kara is looking at Alex but then abruptly turns her head to the room’s entrance. In swaggers Vasquez who had the sense to change first and therefore preserve her dignity. She is smirking at Alex but only says “so what happened?” “Kara bit Collins”. Vasquez smiles broadly at that and Alex finally smiles too. “Did she hurt him?” “Mainly his ego…” Vasquez laughs at that, and then slides her hands into the front pockets of her tactical pants. “Was her bothering her?” she looks fully at Kara now, slightly concerned. “Clearly” Alex answers tiredly. “Look,” Vasquez continues “if you are here for the night now…” Alex looks at the clock on the wall - it is actually closer to morning than night at this point, “I’ll watch her while you go slip into something less flattering”. “Sounds good” Alex chuckles. Alex removes her arm from around Kara and moves to stand when Kara tenses again. “Alex go?” “Yes, but Alex come back...Kara stay and Alex go”. “Kara stay” Kara repeats sadly. “Yes, but Alex go and come back.” “Alex come back?” “Yes, Alex always come back”. “Always?” Kara scrunches her face and Alex cannot remember the word in kryptonian. Alex takes Kara’s forearm and gently traces an infinity sign on the inside of her wrist, hoping it truly is the universal symbol her math teacher claimed. “Always”. “Always” Kara breathes looking reverently at her imaginary new wrist tattoo. Alex moves to quickly find some duty dress and have Kara’s inhibitor turned down so she can sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day she leaves a sleeping Kara on the too small bench and goes out into the corridor. She is heading back to the control room when she notices Henshaw deep in conversation with The Actual Superman. Spying Alex, the Director walks up to her and dryly announces “well, the good news is that she isn’t pregnant.”

Superman had just returned from consulting the archives in his secret lair. Its whereabouts remain unknown, but apparently it involves a lot of crystals. Kara’s story matches one of a cousin who was intended to survive as well – Kara Zor-el. Which makes Superman the missing baby she was anxiously searching for. But Kara is still a child and he is fully grown. She is newly arrived and he has been here for decades. The best explanation is a complicated wormhole time space rift, but he simply needs more details. He will salvage components of Kara’s pod to see if her story indeed checks out.

Henshaw explains all of the DEO theories about why her sudden arrival could be signs of an unknown threat but Superman is not listening. If she is Kryptonian then that makes her his responsibility, and he is leaving with her. He does not expect to be stopped. The Director cautions him against trying to raise a young girl alone, and he argues back that she can’t be raised by the DEO.

A sleepy Kara walks in having followed Alex ( _apparently, she has her own special tracking device_ ) and gapes at Kal-el. She lets out a string of gibberish, an excited mix of anger, accusation and awe. Kal-el and Alex piece together enough to understand that she is most interested in the glyph on his chest. “The family crest” he explains. He goes on to explain that he will take their samples and come back when he has some answers. Alex is surprised that he is not taking Kara, but then understands that this is risky. It could still be a trap.

Superman says a very formal goodbye which Kara solemnly returns, and then he is gone. She looks perplexed but then the agents try to distract her. Sierra and Emerson are on shift and they smile kindly at Alex, suggesting that she go home and get some space and rest. On her way out, she gets called in to Henshaw’s office.

 _No_ , she wasn’t losing perspective. _Yes_ , she remembers that Kara is still classified as unknown origins and there is the ongoing risk of attributing human traits to her. _Yes_ , it is dangerous to underestimate her. _Yes_ she is aware of her need to maintain a personal and professional distance from research subjects and detainees. Henshaw then changes gears and commends her for how she has been handling the situation thus far. Superman is an important ally and he could have arrived today with a very different outcome for everyone. Should she be a remaining member of his species they have now created much goodwill. If not, they will still have good insights into what might be going on. When she is finally dismissed, she realizes she still feels resentful of her babysitting assignment and the condescension by those around her. There is always something unnerving about how much Henshaw seems to know without asking any actual questions.

***** *** ***

Kara’s time is occupied with more language classes, socialization attempts, and a very uncomfortable birds and the bees lecture for humans. Kara stands listlessly in the command room waiting while Sierra is looking for food for Kara and Emerson puts away the anatomically correct dolls used in their demonstration. Kara is again transfixed by the display on the large screens round the room. Henshaw notices and asks Wallis to take over from Vasquez. He gestures to Vasquez to follow him and “bring Kara”. Vasquez is at a loss as to what is wrong and looks nervously at an unobservant Kara. “Kara” she snaps her fingers. “Come!” Kara cautiously follows Vasquez who triumphantly heads off in the direction Henshaw strode. She finds him in an empty briefing room set up for training and presentations. Henshaw asks her to bring up the same star guide she had just used, then turns on the ceiling dome projector and turns off the lights. The rooms erupts into a 3D display of the galaxy and Kara gasps softly. She reaches out to touch it and then gestures to Vasquez to ‘ _move deeper’_. Vasquez tries to negotiate deeper in to the star field when Kara gets slightly frustrated and moves to take over at the workstation, gently jostling the agent out of the way. As she manipulates the console the star display begins moving much faster. Kara pauses and mutters while changing direction, clearly looking for something. Henshaw gestures to Vasquez to start recording which she does – quietly bookmarking sections while Kara ignores her and keeps searching. 

The display stops abruptly and Kara nearly leaps over the workstation – moving into the middle of the room where a planet can be seen, circled by a smallish red sun. 

“Krypton” Kara says reverently. She touches it gently and then moves directly into the image which distorts and surrounds her. Henshaw quietly explains to Vasquez that their star maps are outdated and based on older technology, relying on previous space probes and satellite images. Vasquez records the location both on the master system and as a standalone file, which could be accessed later. She labels the bookmark ‘Planet – Krypton (discontinued) – verified by Kara – date of destruction – unknown’.

“Delete it from our star maps” Henshaw orders. “Can you wait until she leaves?” Alex asks softly from the doorway where she has been silently observing them. Kara turns to Alex and gestures vaguely behind her. “Krypton” she whispers. “Yes, Kara. We see. Krypton” Alex sadly answers. “Mark it for delayed deletion in 30 days” Henshaw concedes and strides out. Kara spends the rest of Vasquez’s shift identifying previously unknown planets and systems along with the distance from Earth and travel time between Krypton.

*** * ***

The following day Kara finds herself left again in the main control room. Emerson has gone in a search of a video player to show old Disney classics to Kara. “Hell-o Raquez!” she calls out cheerily. Vasquez smiles and does not correct her. “Hi, Kara honey” slips out. She looks around carefully but no one else seemed to catch it, or seemed bothered by it. “Cough hee?” Vasquez frowns. “I’m sorry, I don`t understand.” Kara presses on, licks her lips and tries again. “Basquez coff-eed?” “Oh! Coffee! Mmm, no...” Vasquez looks around perplexed. “Stay!” Kara holds up her hands mimicking Alex perfectly and then walks briskly to the break-room where Sierra disappeared into earlier. ( _Kara is not allowed to run in the DEO_ ). Kara returns walking slowly with a hot cup of coffee, carefully, in both hands. She concentrated squarely on the cup, obviously recently cautioned about ‘ _not spilling’_. She inched towards Vasquez who tracked her progress warily. Sierra appeared then, smiling proudly at Kara’s effort.

“Coffee” Kara says shyly, while handing it to Vasquez. “Thank you” Vasquez says gratefully. “Careful!” Kara quickly admonishes. “Hot!” “Thank you” Vasquez repeated and blew dramatically into the cup for effect. Kara stood expectantly and Vasquez had no option but to sip. To her great relief Kara had merely fetched the coffee for her – it was the usual mediocre break room variety with notes of iron from the tap water they used. “Mmm it’s good” lied Vasquez and Kara beamed. “Want to try some?” “NO!” Sierra objected suddenly. Another rule. _No Running_ and _No Caffeine_ for the teen alien. Vasquez smiled at Kara over the brim of her cup when Kara suddenly tensed and in an alert pose swiveled her head and attention to the direction of the DEO staff entrance. It reminded Sierra of a meerkat. “You can tell she’s here” Vasquez whispered to her cup. Kara returned her head a few degrees back towards Vasquez. “Alice…” she whispered reverently.

Moments later Alex appeared ' _in the flesh'_ to Vasquez’s amusement and Kara`s open joy. “Agence Danfers!” Kara greeted. “It’s nigh-ssss to seeeee ye”. “We`re still working on vowels” Sierra explained cheerfully. “Coffee?” Kara offers. “Oh, you simply _must…_ ” Vasquez and Sierra burst out. “It’s sooooo good…try it!” “Um, okay?” Alex half smiled and Kara sped walked back into the break-room to the continued amusement of the staff still on break.

“What’s all this, then?” she asked Emerson who had returned empty handed. “Socialization” she explained. “No luck with the player” she continues “so we’ll just keep on with the Sesame Streets...” A collective groan went up around the room. Wang had spent yet another afternoon shift supervising and explaining what was real and what was fiction. Kara had argued relentlessly with him that Cookie Monster was from the Jungle Planet of Vorn and was not simply _make believe_. Wang now spontaneously hums various tunes from the show. Catchy, repetitive tunes that quickly become ear-worms for everyone else. Alex had intended to hide the disks but Emerson had already uploaded them all to the mainframe so they could be used on any device in any room. At any time. As often as Kara wanted. It was a new form of battle fatigue for Bravo.

The Director walked in and immediately berated Vasquez for having coffee near her workstation. Vasquez was trying to explain when Kara reappeared and walked confidently with a cup for Alex. “Thank you” said a sheepish Alex as Kara proudly delivered it to her. Noting the Director’s unimpressed face Alex started to babble. “I didn’t…she just wants…” “It’s new” Sierra piped in. “A different way of training and motivating her to socialize” Emerson continued.

“Hmmm.” The Director sounded as unimpressed as she looked. “Well, she will be prepared for marrying off soon – or a job as a barista – well done, everyone. Any progress on her _origins_ or ultimate purpose?” At that, Henshaw strode in with a sullen looking Superman. “There she is” he said unnecessarily. It was obvious who he was there for.

Superman called Kara to him and then led her to an empty briefing room. Bravo team stood around and spied through the facing windows, anxious about the outcome. Superman spent a great deal of time explaining- _something_ \- with great solemnity and importance. Kara looked shocked and animatedly asked questions before falling back into a stoic posture and just listened quietly. When it was over, she followed him back into the control room where Henshaw tersely explained that Kara was determined to be a descendant of the House of El, the older cousin and guardian of Kal-el. She arrived later due to a calamity of unknown cause. The schematics of Kara’s pod shows debris interference, the most likely cause for the misrouting and delay. 

With that they both turned to leave with Kara lingering uncertainly. “Kara go now” she announced quietly. “Wait, you’ll need your stuff.” Superman didn’t stop. “We’ll get you a ride…” “We’ll fly.” “You’ll need documents”. “I’ll take care of it” and with that he called back “Kara, let’s go home.” The word ‘ _home_ ’ caused Kara to wince slightly but then obediently followed the baby she was the guardian of. She stopped uncertainly at the entrance to the exit tunnel and waved. “Bye” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/2rivers/pseuds/2rivers, look who showed up finally!


	5. Chapter 5

Alex and the Bravo Team returned to active duty status and were unofficially expected to make up for lost time. Collins had been upgraded to the Alpha Team and a rookie agent brought in to replace him survived three shifts. Alex welcomed the challenge and physicality of it all but felt a strange sense of melancholy whenever Wang would break out into a Disney song complete with Kara’s mispronunciations; or Sierra would replace the actual lyrics with a Kryptonian word instead; or she would see Kara's artwork displayed on the communal fridge in the break-room.

The team returned from their latest recon mission and traipsed through the command room _en route_ to the Med Bay. They walked slowly past Henshaw, who was debriefing the unmistakable figure in a cape who looks downcast as he apologizes to an incredibly frustrated Henshaw. Off to one side was Kara, not looking at anyone or anything in the room.

The team stopped short and all were looking expectantly at Alex. In spite of her fatigue and desire for a hot shower and cold beer Alex unslung her weapon and handed it off to Wang. She sidled over to see what was going on. The Director headed in just then walking determinedly towards them as well, the sharp sound of her heel clicks signaling her annoyance. Alex decided against listening in then and turned to rejoin her team when Henshaw, Superman and the Director all turned to look at her. It was abundantly clear what her purpose was in this moment. She turned back and stood at attention, trying to keep her face in a neutral expression.

“So, it’s true!” the Director huffed. “It’s just…” Superman stood there with his hands down and his shoulders slumped. “I recall warning you about this” Henshaw rebuked. “Yes…I know…I’m sorry…I just can’t….it`s what’s best for her…I’m sure of it now.”

“You barely tried!” the Director accused. “No. _You_ had her for days with multiple agents and ways to control her – I worried all the time. She’s a danger to herself and others and she still has so much to _learn!_ ” “You’re not ready to be a father, is what you’ve learned!” the Director retorted. Kara started swaying and humming. Alex reached out to grasp her wrist and quietly shushed her.

“It’s not like that! The risks are too high – for everyone. It’s best if she stays here for the time being.” He then turned to Kara who still ignored him and everyone else. “Kara. I'll come back. I’ll help you when I can but for now you need to stay here” and with that, he was gone.

The Director huffed her aggravation and announced that this is not an alien daycare. Henshaw responded that she was not their responsibility as Superman made clear when he insisted on her being discharged to his custody. Kara began singing now, low at first and then louder as the arguing continued. Alex held her wrist but stopped trying to keep her quiet.

“What is she _doing_?” the Director snapped. “A lullaby, maybe? It sounds like it…maybe self stimulating?” Alex is suddenly very aware that Kara is not wearing an inhibitor. “Well, make her stop! I can’t think.” Henshaw chose that moment to interject. “Danvers, move her somewhere. Now.” He spoke surprisingly gentle, though clearly annoyed.

“Kara, come.” Alex tugged gently “ _Kara, come please”_. Kara turned to face Alex slowly, finally acknowledging her. Alex looked anxiously back at the team, who hurried together down one of the corridors. Sierra slowly approached them and Alex lead Kara away, with Sierra carefully trailing behind with her hands on her duty belt. Alex followed Emerson into a storage room filled with unused lab and medical equipment. Wang returned from the armory and announced that there were no available cells so they will just set this room up now to house Kara overnight. Wallis and Emerson began clearing equipment off of a folding cot and then slid it up against one of the walls. It didn’t fit so Alex moved to help push a cabinet out of its way when they all startled at the sound of metal crashing. 

A metal desk was upended. Kara was standing next to it holding an empty kidney dish along with a handful of medical implements. Kara threw them into the opposite wall where they embedded like macabre coat hooks. With a groan Kara shot laser beams at a shelving unit, the paper inside disintegrating on impact with only ash falling like snow around them. Alex moved in front of Emerson and Sierra who stood gaping. Wang collected himself enough to go in search of some form of dampener. “Kara” Alex tried gently. Kara ripped a task chair cleanly in half and threw both parts over her shoulders. “Kara” Alex persists while slowly moving towards her as though approaching an injured animal. Kara turned around and neatly emptied a shelf full of glass containers onto the floor with a spectacular sound. Alex moved faster then, worried more about containment than being injured. “Kara – it’s enough - _enough_.” Kara turned to look at Alex with clear anger and was huffing, as though exerted. Kara found a glass jar that had survived and held it above her head menacingly. “ _Kara it’s enough now_ ” Alex took the jar from her and dropped it to the floor where it joined the others’ fate. Kara looked intently at Alex for a moment, the grief and fear in her eyes broke something in Alex ( _like the glass on the floor)_.

Kryptonians cry. ( _She was_ ) ( _She did_ ). Big fat fulsome tears that dripped slowly then lingered on her cheeks before falling on their final journey.

Alex forgot her reservations about Kryptonian affection when Kara croaked out “why? What I do wrong? Why he say that? I not bad”. She wrapped her fully in a hug while Kara buried her face and wept while clinging to Alex.

“ _It’s okay_ ”. Except that it wasn’t. It was far from it. “ _It’s going to be okay. I’m here_ ”. Eventually Kara calmed down and sheepishly watched the agents as they cleaned up the room. 

“ _Kara, help_ ”. Kara stayed close to Alex as they cleaned the broken glass together, Kara admonishing Alex to let her do it so she would stay safe.

*** * ***

Alex watched Kara sleep in a small cell, less secure than the original one but with a kryptonite emitter close by. Kara had pouted when they moved her but was reminded that her behavior would result in this loss of privilege. Collins had joked about her little _smashy smashy_ episode but only Wang laughed nervously. Emerson comes to collect her; they have been summoned to a meeting with Henshaw and the Director. When they walk in to the briefing room Sierra is already asking Henshaw questions about what the plan is for Kara going forward. She would clearly need to be re-homed. Like an unwanted pet. An abandoned child with no purpose, no family and no threat.

Bravo Team has already been reassigned back to active duty status and it was unlikely that this would be reversed, regardless of Kara’s needs. Would they send her to a boarding school? Off to another planet? Another DEO facility none of them had sufficient clearance levels to know about? Alex did not speculate, all of it weighing heavily on her. She could not shake the sense of failure that she had not prepared Kara enough for the reality of life on Earth. This combined with her anger at Superman’s hubris and her disappointment at the Director’s lack of compassion.

As if on cue the Director announces that Kara will be kept at the DEO. Her routine is going to be altered so that she will be left with self-directed learning tools. They will do an assessment every six months to evaluate her progress and adjust where necessary. In the interim, they will continue to assess her power levels to determine how best to minimize and threat she presents to humans. Alex is shocked but Wang is also visibly upset. He lets his anger show when he point out that the DEO is a prison full of dangerous aliens – is she expected to spend the rest of her life here? Are we going to be _weaponizing_ her? _No_ , is the cool response from the Director, they are imprinting on her so that when her powers mature we will have an ally as opposed to an uncontrollable threat. Alex thinks about wild animals who turn on their keepers after years of living in captivity and shudders reflexively. “This will keep Superman happy as well,” the Director drolly notes. “He’s the reason she is here!” Wang blurts out. “Agent!” – Henshaw is using his angry voice. “Do your job.” Alex looks at Wang and then quickly away before Henshaw notices them. It is to no avail; however, it is alarming how little that man fails to notice. 

“I note your concern,” the Director coolly and condescendingly states “ _However_ …Compassion is for humans. It is a human concept and not effective with non-humans. A weakness that could be used against us. Our mandate is to protect Earth from alien threats. It is not to be a social welfare agency.” Alex had agreed with all of it; and she had a sore conscience as a result.

As they file out after the briefing-lecture, Wallis chastises them both. “If we lose our objectivity then we’ll be replaced and then what happens to her?” he hisses at them. “We need to ensure she is getting what she needs. So just play along.” Alex looks at them both and realizes she needs a plan to get Kara out.


	6. Chapter 6

Kryptonians get depressed. ( _She was and she clearly was_ ). Or a variation of it, at least, there were no donated brains to really study. A depressed Kara wouldn’t eat. It became a preoccupation for them, along with enrichment activities and the need to stimulate her. She had not been transferred at the three day mark as they had expected and instead simply moved freely around the DEO. Part pet, part mascot. Kara began to wander further and further into the DEO, testing both boundaries and authority. A restlessness settled in around her that was worrying. Alex spent more and more time at the DEO, no longer enjoying any free time when she felt such guilt and concern. Kara was awkward and aloof around her, ever since her ‘ _tantrum_ ’ after Superman’s rejection. Alex was quietly relieved, as she feared she had crossed ethical lines by growing attached. She kept her professional distance which caused Kara to retreat further, no longer practicing English or engaging in Kryptonian, merely gesturing or ignoring DEO members outright.

( _She was not a goat or a puppy. She was a cat_ ).

Kara wandered around the prisoner cells and observed Charlie Team struggling to subdue a very large unhappy alien that resembled a slug. Kara reacted to the creature’s complaint and began explaining animatedly in Kryptonian to the team what they were doing wrong. Charlie Team stopped in their tasks and stared at Kara who grew frustrated at this impasse. Kara swiveled around, snatched a tablet from a too-slow tech and wiped the screen while he protested. Kara then began redrawing the water cycle Sierra had explained to her a month earlier. Still not understanding, one of the team members noticed Alex leaning up against a wall further down the corridor, watching Kara with interest.

“Alex, what is she on about?” “Dunno” she answered lazily. Kara’s annoyance grew and she marched over to Alex to show what she had made. Alex looked at it and said nothing. Kara sighed loudly in a very good human adolescent impression, and then sniped at Alex- “Watt-er! What-her” and mimicked Alex’s first pantomime of washing her hands. ( _Was this sarcasm? Who taught her sarcasm?)_ Alex had of course known what Kara was trying to convey, but felt the need to be stubborn and obtuse. “Oh, is it thirsty?” she tried. “No!” Kara rasped and grabbed Alex by both wrists, pulling her off the wall and off balance. Alex held on to some dignity as she was dragged over to the glass of the cell where she was slapped up against it. Kara entered the cell before she could be stopped and still addressing Alex gestured to the creature’s skin and gills along its sides. Kara wiggled her fingers in the air above her head. “Water!” she insisted. Alex walked in with the tablet now switched over to the environmental controls of the cell. Handing it to Kara and pointing out the humidity control, Kara intently raised it while watching the creature. Moisture soon filled the cell and an uncomfortable Alex gradually led Kara out with her. The cell closed and the creature settled. “Watch for changes and in 90 minutes see if the level needs to be raised again” she quietly advised.

“Dank you, Alettes” Kara said smiling. “No, thank you Kara. That was very helpful.” Kara renamed the alien to something in Kryptonian that Alex would look at later. ‘ _Big Dry Slug’_ no longer seemed appropriate. “Kara, let’s go” Alex suggested, gesturing down the rest of the corridor. Kara stopped at each cell and made observations that Alex was quick enough to record for later. Kara grew in excitement and purpose as they moved down the corridor. It was a bizarre zoo with Kara as their new curator. Kara grew very animated at one cell in particular. It was an unusual creature Alex had partially identified it and was quite proud of her research. Until Kara pronounced it inaccurate. Not only did Kara know the correct species, she had also gone to summer camp with one. Alex felt even more inadequate than when Kara had gone flying with Superman. She tried not to let it show as Kara continued on her diplomatic tour, offering consular services to the detainees.

*** * ***

Kara was sitting on a work surface in the main control room, amusing herself in Vasquez’s failed attempts to say “ _stars_ ”. Vasquez was a good sport about all of it. Alex strode through without stopping and just looked at Kara. As she continued down the corridor, which led to the staff entrance, she called out “well, aren't you coming?” Kara jumped off the desk and sped walked to where Alex was last visible. In truth the inhibitor had been turned off for several days but she was not made aware. It was believed that the placebo effect of simply wearing the bracelet would help Kara learn to control her powers while allowing her to protect herself if necessary.

“We are going on a trip” Alex announced. Kara’s eyes grew big. “Out?” “Yes. Out.” Alex kept walking up to the series of exit doors and tunnels. Kara stopped at the first barricade, confusedly gesturing behind her. “Ship?” she asked uncertainly. Alex smiled and linked arms with her. “Come and see” she smiled, gently propelling her forward. Once outside a black suburban stood waiting with a driver and escort on board. “Ship!” Alex gestured at it proudly.

Kryptonians get car sick. ( _Who knew?)_ She was actually very good at it, too. After the third incident and a very miserable Kara, Alex implored the driver to stop doing all the evasive maneuvers and drive like a normal person. He did not until Alex threatened to put Kara in the front seat with him. Mercifully Kara fell asleep and was gently woken at the newly acquired DEO safe house. Kara blinked in confusion and was whisked inside for the briefing. Emerson was there to lead it, having accepted an early retirement package in exchange for becoming the house mother at this facility. Kara was sat at the kitchen table while a routine and house rules were established. The agents would rotate in and out in shifts while Emerson pursued a home schooling curriculum for Kara suitable for integration into human society upon her presumed adulthood. It was impossible to gauge Kara’s reaction to everything, possibly because she was still so ill. Emerson suggested that the _poor dear_ should lie down and rest, and then lead Kara to what would now be her room. Emerson’s official title was Domestic Facility Senior Agent in Charge, but she would forever be called Agent Mother behind her back.

Alex grabbed the kit previously brought in by the cover detail and headed to one of the empty bedrooms. She had been the one to come up with the idea of a cover safe house, yet hated the idea of actually having to stay in it. She came around after Wallis pointed out that she had not actually been at her own apartment for weeks and agreed with Sierra that she would be called over day and night regardless and even a surprisingly insightful Wang noted that Kara would benefit greatly from consistency and familiarity. Alex still felt like a babysitter.

Upon passing Kara’s room, she noticed the girl standing by the bed holding some fabric up to her face, stroking her skin with it and inhaling. It was the Kryptonian garment she had been wearing when she first arrived. Sadly, it had been washed and likely held no scent memory. Still, it was a sweet moment and a very thoughtful gesture by ‘Agent Mom’. Alex unpacked some of her items and loaded them into one side of the wardrobe. They would be using a hotel-concept and sharing space with other agents indefinitely. Alex did not want to get too comfortable but had to concede that it was an upgrade of the many nights she slept on floors and gurneys and mats and cots and under a desk that one night – all Kara related.

She looked up to see a newly shy Kara in the doorway, watching her. “You can come in” Alex returned to unpacking. Kara walked over and fingered the clothing hanging - a mix of tactical uniforms and casual clothing. “Abex stay?” Kara asked the inside of the wardrobe. “Do you want Alex to stay?” A very long pause occurred that caused Alex to reflect yet again on her need to set boundaries. Kara broke the spell while still not looking at Alex when she quietly answered “Alex nice”.

Alex beamed in spite of herself. This is what would be written in her next formal performance review. _Plays well with aliens_. _Is kind. Etc._ Sadly it would be the best review to date. “Then I’ll stay. For you.” Alex then encouraged Kara to sit on the bed while Alex checked in that Kara really understood what the situation was. “Prisoner?” she asked. “No.” “Guest?” “Um. Sure. For now. New home.” “Kara’s new _building_.” “No. _Home_ ” “Alex’s home?” “No. Alex guest.” “Alex guard Kara?” “No. _Alex help Kara_. _Alex Kara friend_.”

Kryptonians smile. ( _They are in fact capable. They just need to be properly motivated_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thanks, kudo-makers!


	7. Chapter 7

The days went by fast. They kept Kara well occupied by her immersive learning and stimulation activities and tutors. She was entertained and learned to cook. Emerson continued to bring in items to decorate Kara’s room. Regrettably, Emerson was bringing in stuff left behind by her university-aged daughter, who had questionable taste. Alex considered contributing to the cause in order to spare the emo eyesore that was Kara’s bedroom.

As time moved on Kara’s improvement slowed. The House of El ( _as it was now whimsically called_ ) had a rooming house feel, with agents coming and going and various guests and specialists all debriefing Kara for their own purposes. In spite of it Kara was clearly lonely. Emerson was lovely but remained professional at all times. Kara did not need more stimulation she just needed better company. Alex decided to truly violate her own boundaries and break years of protocol.

The trip to Midvale took less time than she remembered, probably because she was so focused on her needs versus appeasing the parents. Eliza had been easily suspicious on the phone over the impromptu visit with no obligatory holiday, just a vague “they owed me some time” and “need to get something out of the basement” by way of explanation. Eliza was cautiously friendly when she arrived, not too subtly assessing for a significant other in tow, or signs of a concealed illness.

Questions of “how are things” and “what’s new” were heavy in their double meaning. Her father maintained his open joy at her presence.

Day 2 had her forensically searching boxes from storage without moving anything to the car. “Do you want to tell me what this is about?” Eliza challenged from the basement stairs. Alex did not. But she was running out of both time and patience. Alex raised the subject of needing to improve her kryptonian as well as finding her old journals. Eliza was having none of it, but showed her instead some of her own research: manuals about crystals, meteorites and some basic grammar all workshopped with a much younger Clark. Alex could not remember ever seeing any of this, and the explanation was that it was from a time before she was born. It seemed irrelevant when Clark simply desired to hide among humans, and she was reluctant to share it now due to her uncertainty about Alex’s nebulous claim about renewed research requirements.

It was over dinner that Alex shared her secret. Not the biggest one, the oldest one. Jeremiah was impressed and Eliza was disappointed in the lie and concealment. She came around by dessert because of Jeremiah’s insistence that there is danger in the awareness of the program, to Alex, to themselves, and to the aliens who were refugees on this planet without the resources to stay safe. Alex choked on a pecan at that. Alex reciprocated the following morning by revealing that her research was in fact, directly related to a newly discovered Kryptonian. Eliza wordlessly handed over computer discs as Alex prepared to leave. Any concerns about her mother’s ability to remain discreet evaporated.

Alex’s excitement in returning to the _Pal-el-ace_ disintegrated when she got the cold shoulder from Kara. Pouting, harrumphing, crossed arms and now… _this_. The Silent Treatment. It was confusing progress as Kara slowly developed into a Real Girl. Alex was unable to access the discs right away due to their outdated format but would call in a favor from a computer tech friend _‘on the outside’_ who could be trusted with this kind of covert assignment. Alex being fired due to a breach of confidentiality would do little to help Kara.

At dinner Kara appeared solely to demonstrate how completely she was ignoring Alex. It would have been comical but Alex worried about what long term harm might have been done to the girl who clearly has abandonment issues.

“She’s been like this since you left…,”Emerson explained as they cleared up after dinner. Sierra was restocking the fridge and added that they had tried to explain that you were taking a break and would be back, she seemed really offended by that. Alex looked in the direction of where Kara stalked off to minutes earlier. She had thought Kara was jealous and felt left out but it was more likely that the abrupt reminder that this was all just a ‘ _job_ ’ for Alex might have cut deep. Alex washed the dishes ( _Kara’s chore_ ) and then sought her out.

“Hey?” she called, leaning in the door frame. Kara was on the bed laying on her side staring out the windows. Kara’s room naturally had the largest windows with the most sun exposure. “Now you say _hey_ , Kara” she tried. Still nothing. With tactical planning Alex slowly entered the space uninvited but not yet shooed. “Do you want to know where I was?” Kara wanted _terribly_ to know where Alex went and the energy it took to keep ignoring Alex was entertaining. “I went _home_ ”. Kara’s eyes locked on her angrily then. “ _My_ home. My old home. To see my parents.” Kara’s lips parted in recognition. She had wondered about Alex’s life outside of work but had not thought much about her past before they met.

“Do you want to see?” Alex invited and then left to her own shared room. Little had been added by way of personal items out of respect for the shared space. Alex opened a small storage box from her parents’ basement and pulled out some framed photos. She had intended to move them to her own apartment on her next day off, but they now served a more important purpose. “See, that’s my mom…” she handed it behind her where she knew Kara could not resist being “…and this is both my mom and dad…” she dug out another. Kara was studying the photos intently. Before she could close the lid Kara spotted more and pushed Alex’s hand away. Out came assorted baby photos ( _much to Kara’s delight_ ) and family snaps from childhood. Kara cooed at baby Alex and studied intently the one of her and her father.

“Him!” she pronounced seriously, tapping Jeremiah’s handsome face as she decided. “Him more – her no” gesturing to Eliza. Alex was perplexed at first until Kara held the photo beside Alex’s actual face. She gestured to the wall mirror. “Him – you. Him.” She nodded decisively. Alex thanked her and took the photo gently. She went to put it back in the box and then saw Kara looking at it wistfully. Instead, she placed it on the shelf along the headboard while Kara smiled sadly at Young Alex and Her Dad. Alex makes a note to take photos of Kara and other people so she can have something to put up in her room. Maybe one of the two of them together to start. _(Or one of her with the Big Dry Slug?)_

*** * ***

The discs were converted without too much difficulty by Winn, they were not encrypted just _old school_. Alex presented him with a bottle of Canadian whiskey and a coupon for a free Blizzard when Winn announced, “some are creepy sound wav files and some just have hieroglyphics.” “Winn! You weren’t supposed to _look_!” “Sorry, just needed to make sure they were converted. So, like, old Halloween effects?” “Would I really be here if that’s all they were?” Winn’s eyes widened. “Ooh. Cool!” Alex withdrew her Service pistol from her waistband and pointed it at what she correctly guessed was his newest computer. “Now give me the copies you made” she said casually. “Hey!” Winn panicked. “Okay! Okay, here. Well, turn around!” Alex did so as Winn accessed the hard drive of the offending computer. He handed it over and she reholstered. “You owe me a new hard drive,” he pouted. Alex snatched the Blizzard coupon back before she left.

The wav files were a young Clark dictating stilted kryptonian ( _not that Alex should really judge_ ) while a younger Eliza carefully singsonged an english translation. Part way through it switched to english first. This paired up with the written texts in kryptonian, a _key_. Alex now had a more complete alphabet and pronunciation guide, as opposed to what Clark had superficially presented to the DEO years earlier. Alex would endeavor to make a searchable database out of all of this and encourage Kara to participate.

But she would have to explain where it came from.

And she had not mentioned Clark since the night of the breakdown.

And it might simply upset her instead of providing any kind of developmental breakthrough.

“Mom?” when Eliza picked up. “I need your help.”


	8. Chapter 8

The conversation with Henshaw had been rough. She had been demoted and stripped of her active field status. It was a miracle she was not fired or even worse, prosecuted. Once Henshaw had calmed down ( _by Henshaw standards_ ), he decided that she was to remain in contact with Kara for continuity and welfare. Alex was to hand over the incomplete database. She was not to tell anyone about the change in her status. Especially Kara. She was at this point nothing more than a professional babysitter.

By the time Henshaw had informed the Director of what she had done, the narrative changed to reflect how Alex had secured an important stream of previously unknown data, had developed an effective exit plan to reduce the burden of maintaining the safe house model, and commended for her personal commitment to the mission. It wasn’t as high praise as “Alex nice”, but she would take it.

Alex was in the car with Kara, driving much more considerately and Kara was fascinated by the music options on Alex’s phone. Alex had eclectic tastes but it was hurtful to hear Kara repeatedly inquire why some things were considered music when they clearly weren’t.

It was near dark when they arrived at the Danvers Residence. Kara had been full of nervous energy the whole trip. She had met new people before without difficulty but this was different somehow. These were ‘ _real people’_ and not people chosen to interact with her in a professional capacity. In addition, they were ‘ _Alex’s Humans’_. That still delighted Alex yet clearly Kara still had a long way to go to fit in with mainstream society. Kara had been intensely curious and at the same time highly aware of Alex’s privacy and what were acceptable social boundaries on earth. In sum, Kara was afraid of causing offence and dishonoring her own parents. Alex gamely saw it as one long, long vocabulary exercise.

Upon pulling in to the driveway the back door opened and light spilled out from the kitchen. Kara had to be prompted twice to leave the car, and when she finally did, became suddenly silent and attached to Alex’s back. Alex struggled with the bags and suddenly Jeremiah was there, carrying more than his share while gently ushering them into the house. Eliza was waiting in the kitchen, all gentle energy and friendly demeanor.

“Come in come in” she urged. “We’ve been waiting for you.” Taking in Kara fully at the side of Alex, Eliza greeted “Welcome to Earth, and welcome to our home.” “It’s a privilege and a great honour to be here, Mother of Alex. Thank you for inviting me to The House of Danvers”. Eliza beamed at Alex who smiled back. Kara was not sure if she had amused them instead of being sincere, and Alex comforted her with a quiet “that was good, Kara…”

“Are you hungry?” Eliza asked. “It was a long trip.”

“I’ve had longer” Kara responded, to boisterous laughter.

“Well come and eat, I’m not sure what you would like…” Alex had done double duty ensuring Eliza had sufficient info while prepping Kara about certain customs on Earth involving “ _visiting_ ” and “ _hosting_ ” house guests. Kara knew to allow Eliza to be nurturing and hospitable and Eliza had enough emotional intelligence to appreciate the fear and apprehension coming off the small alien.

After a quick supper Kara was shown much of the property and then escorted to Alex’s old bedroom. Kara treated it like a shrine and would not settle. Alex explained that she would be sleeping in another room and Kara grew anxious. Alex reassured her that she was not being displaced and would enjoy the guest room. Kara did not sleep as she explored endlessly Alex’s books and posters and old toys stored in the closet.

The next day Alex did little of anything while Eliza competed with Jeremiah for Kara’s time and attention. Eliza showed Kara as much about the garden as Kara could take in. She started with the simple and moved to more complex botanical concepts and Kara was an avid learner. Jeremiah taught her about combustion engines in the garage and the old shop. Eliza taught her to bake and Jeremiah forced her to listen to his vinyl collection. Her feelings were slightly hurt when Jeremiah had to beg off Kara's overzealous coffee service, explaining that six cups is an upper limit for most Humans in one day. Eliza came to the rescue by introducing Kara to the ritual of making the perfect cup of _tea._ Kara simply could not get enough of them.

Supper was unexpectedly tense as Clark arrived and joined them. He was apologetic and demure, and Kara would forgive him before dessert. Alex was stupefied to learn that her parents were in fact the ‘ _underground_ ’ method that her boss had used to get in touch with Clark when Kara first arrived. Alex wasn't the only one good at keeping secrets. It truly was a small world. ( _Well this planet was at least_ ).

Superman took Kara flying in the moonlight against everyone else’s protests. While they were gone Eliza mentioned to Alex just how precious Kara was and how excited they were just to be around her. Eliza thanked Alex for including them in Alex’s _research project_. “Well, you always wanted grandchildren” Alex responded with a shrug.

Kara didn’t sleep well a second night and the following day they all slept in and enjoyed brunch _(unheard of under Emerson`s schedule_ ) then went beach combing. Kara grew increasingly tense as the hours passed and then it was time to leave. Eliza offered her the poster from Alex’s room that had fascinated her, it was a picture of Earth from outer space. Kara didn’t want it at first but was encouraged to make better use of it. ”It’s yours now” Alex had insisted. They were then piled up with leftovers, packed and got ready to leave. Alex was warmly embraced by both parents while Kara held awkwardly back. Alex had attempted to bring up the affection question a few times during their visit but had gotten little usable feedback. Eliza gently approached Kara and smoothed back her hair from her face. She then ran her fingertips lightly all over Kara’s face, starting at her temples before softly working down over her whole face until she was gently gripping the back of Kara’s neck with both hands. Eliza leaned in to press their foreheads together and whispered something Alex couldn’t hear but assumed wasn’t in English. Kara radiated after that and merely headed to the car with a quiet “Bye Danvers” over her shoulder.

Kara slept the entire drive home leaving Alex alone with her thoughts.

*** * ***

The following month was full of phone calls and NDAs and fake identity documents, then Kara and Alex found themselves back on the highway. Kara was quieter this time, still anxious but less curious. After a week together the time Alex had dreaded was finally here. While packing to go home Alex asked Kara if she was happy. No one had ever actually thought to ask Kara if she was happy since her arrival and the question took a long time for her to respond. The Danvers could clearly manage her and her moods. They had worked on their kryptonian and had developed a more relevant earth-based curriculum to help Kara survive, acclimatize and thrive on Earth. The database would continue to be developed thanks to kit provided by the DEO and unwittingly by Winn. Her parents had asked for nothing in return aside from the privilege of sharing this experience, both as empty-nesters and scientists.

Alex still felt guilty, though. Kara asked if Alex would ever come back. _Like she promised_. Then traced the infinity sign on her wrist. Alex smiled at that and said “of course”. When Kara did not seem reassured Alex responded with a sincere “always - _always_ ” which earned a small smile from Kara. “I’ll come back because this is my home; these are our parents and my family. _Family_.” Kara startled at that last word a bit and asked if it was true. Alex explained that there were no longer just friends but were now going to be considered sisters.

Kara started to tear up and Alex teased that Kara would be the pretty one and Alex would be the smart one. “No! I smart!” Kara argued. Alex smiled and left her grammar for Eliza to correct. “Okay. You can be the strong one too, then” pushing a suitcase into her arms.

Once loaded and saying goodbye to Jeremiah who shoved the obligatory fifty into her pocket, Alex looked over at Kara hiding behind Eliza. She went over to hug Eliza goodbye and thank her for everything and promise to stay in touch and eat better and get more rest when Kara snaked up between them for a sandwich hug. Both women laughed at her impatience and rare show of affection. Alex left Kara then, wrapped in Eliza’s arms to quickly get in the car and drive. The family stood and watched her drive away before heading inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who doesn't love a good Epilogue?

Alex is back resettling in to her old apartment. She is going to miss Kara, she finally acknowledges. In spite of Alex’s reservations about maintaining boundaries, the young girl still managed to worm-hole her way into her heart. All in all, though, Alex is pretty pleased with how everything turned out.

The safe-house would be maintained to help settle non-threatening aliens, which had been a missing piece in the current DEO model. They were able to keep Kara out of ‘ _the system_ ’ and find her a ‘ _forever_ ’ home. Her parents were finally getting the respect and recognition for the years of research they had committed to, and their database would be very useful in future as they expand to the other alien languages Kara knew. Alex felt a little guilty downloading the responsibility of raising Kara onto them. They raised _her_ , though, so really, how hard could it be. Superman would be responsible for assisting Kara to learn to manage her powers. Alex can now simply have a social relationship with Kara without feeling that she was being unprofessional.

As she unpacks she takes out a framed photograph - a new one with a twin in Kara's new room. The family is posing casually on the porch steps, Jeremiah and Alex wear matching expressions while Eliza has her arms nestled around Kara's neck and shoulders. They are all smiles at the photographer ( _Clark, naturally_ ) except for Kara, who is looking at Alex with affection and awe. There is another one with just the two of them. Photos were apparently a big deal on Krypton and Kara looks very formal in this one. She is mimicking Alex's pose exactly: chest out, hands at hips, legs apart in a ready stance. 

" _So she will imprint on us"_ Director Miller had explained. "Mission Accomplished, Agent Danvers!" Alex snorted to her empty loft. Kara was even wearing an old Space Camp t-shirt of Alex's. She wondered if there was irony on Krypton.

The last one she took - an attempt to take the cousins together. Eliza had worried about the security of having photographic proof of their connection, but in the end Kal-el's camera aperture was no match for these two. All Alex was now looking at were two blurs from when they raced out of the frame, one larger than the other. Alex kept it because it made her laugh.

She then finds a poster sized piece of paper. It is a pencil drawing from Kara, slipped into her suitcase along with a handwritten note. The paper is filled with sketches of Bravo Team “ _in action_ ”. Wallis is cleaning the alien detainees with a loofah. Wang is looking at Cookie Monster on a computer screen. Emerson is holding two dolls in a compromising position while Vasquez is surrounded by stars. Sierra is holding open a book and pointing at something. The only color in the whole photo is Henshaw’s red eyes, as he stands in his typical pose with his arms angrily folded across his chest. Alex finds that a bit unnerving and will ask Kara about the next time they speak. Agent Collins is there, too, sleeping in an office chair with his feet up on a desk. Alex is featured in the middle of the team, in her tactical uniform smiling over the rim of a hot cup of coffee. She considers whether to keep it for herself or take it to work and put it up on in the break-room for everyone to admire. She reads the note finally, in Kara’s careful yet childish script: “Tell everyone I said Bye. Tell Sierra I said _Baaaa”. (Kryptonians think they are funny. They are not.)_

**_(fin)_ **


End file.
